Stabbed In The Heart
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: KakuxHida. Warning contains yaoi! This is my first ever yaoi. Please read and review. I don't own anything. I take no credit.


It was a cold night. Hidan sat shivering in his bed. The blanket wasn't much help for it wasn't that thick. Plus it had holes in it from Jashin knows what. He looked over at his sleeping partner. Hidan cursed as he looked at how warm his partner seemed.

"You and your goddamn money. For one fucking night, why can't you spend just a little money for a warmer hotel that doesn't have holes in its goddamn blankets?! This place is a dump. The rooms smell like sex and alcohol. The food's not good. Jashin only knows how old it is. And the blankets smell like piss. It's fucking cold and I am sick of this fucking shit!" Hidan mumbled to himself as he pulled the blanket tighter around him, despite the putrid smell. Hidan looked up at his partner as he rolled over in his sleep. Hidan just sighed and closed his eyes while he rested his head on his knees.

Hidan was awakened by a door opening and closing. He opened his eyes to see Kakuzu, completely dressed, walking back into the room.

"About time you woke up." Kakuzu spoke emotionlessly in his deep voice.

"Tch!" Hidan replied not in a good mood. His body was stiff from being in the same position all night and his muscles ached from shiver in his sleep. Also he was craving a ritual, but his asshole of a partner was only going to piss him off if he started complaining about it. Instead, he tossed the foul smelling blanket aside and stood. His back cracked as he straightened himself.

"Ahhh! That's better." He sighed as he cracked his neck and stretched out his arms.

"Enough, Hidan. We've got to go. Our time ended an hour ago and I am not paying for an extra hour." Kakuzu said as he opened the door. Hidan scowled at him and grabbed the handle of his scythe, tempted to sink its sharp blades into his partner. His hand tightened on the handle as Kakuzu just stood there and watched him, waiting for him to make his move. Quickly, he spun his scythe around and attached it to his back like he always does. Kakuzu wasn't worth his energy.

With one last look at his pathetic partner, Kakuzu continued to walk through the door. He could feel Hidan following him. He couldn't figure out why his partner was in such a bad mood. _I haven't even talked to him and all ready he's being a dick. Am I missing something? _Kakuzu thought to himself.

"What lame ass mission are we doing today?" Hidan asked they walked through the morning's mist. It was still cold.

"We're going after the jinjurikin in the Leaf." Kakuzu replied emotionless.

"Tch!" Hidan replied as his anger grew.

"What's your problem, Zealot?" Kakuzu asked looking over his shoulder.

"What's my problem? What's my fucking problem?! Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my partner's an asshole who only cares about himself and his goddamn money. Maybe it's because I froze my ass off all night and got no fucking sleep. Maybe it's because you're nothing but a fucking heartless monster!" Hidan screamed at him. Kakuzu just stared at his partner, not sure what to say. _He's never went off on me before well about me anyways. _Kakuzu thought to himself as he watched Hidan. Hidan just stood there trembling with rage.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked still not sure what Hidan's problem is.

"Forget it! I can't stand you anymore. I am leaving!" Hidan shouted as he turned to walk away.

"Hidan, you're going the wrong direction. The jinjurikin is this way." Kakuzu replied emotionless.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the jinjurikins anymore. Just leave me alone." Hidan roared then continued to walk away. Kakuzu sighed and slowly began to follow him. Eventually he'd calm down and they could get on their way with their mission. He couldn't just leave Hidan anyways. It was the Akatuski rule. Always be in pairs. It was harder to be killed that way.

Hidan was still walking, not aware that Kakuzu was following but still giving him plenty of space. As he walked, his anger turned into pain. A pain he's never known to exist. He didn't like this pain. There was no blood but tears instead.

"Damn it!" He swore as he realized he was crying. The tears came faster and caused him to sink to the ground where he was. He put his hands over his face as he struggled not to sob.

"Why can't he see that I love him? Why is it so hard for him to admit he loves me? Why do you torment me, Lord Jashin?!" Hidan sobbed. But little did he know, Kakuzu heard ever word from his spot in a nearby tree. _He loves me? That's what this is about? He's such an idiot! Well maybe I am too. _Kakuzu thought as he jumped down from his spot in the tree, landing without a sound. With a sigh, he walked to where he knew Hidan would be sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his lap.

Hidan looked up when he heard someone approach him. It was Kakuzu.

"I told you to go away and leave me alone." He sniffled.

"No, Hidan. I am not going to leave you alone. I am going to fix this once and for all." Kakuzu replied as he took a step closer to him.

"You don't even know what this is about?!" Hidan yelled as he got angry again. Kakuzu didn't reply. Instead he just began to remove his cloak. Hidan sat there and watched him, not sure what he was going to do. He automatically reached behind him for the handle of his scythe.

You aren't going to need that." Kakuzu said as he tossed aside his cloak. Hidan watched as Kakuzu moved to be right in front of him. Slowly, Kakuzu slipped one of his hands to the back of Hidan's head.  
"Kakuzu, what are you doing?" Hidan asked innocently and vulnerable.

"Something I should of done a long time ago." He replied before he quickly pulled Hidan's face up to his. Hidan was surprised at the touch of Kakuzu's lips through his mask on his. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss not wanting it to end. He could feel Kakuzu's hands undoing his cloak and pulling him into his lap. Hidan pulled away and reached up to take off his mask, completely. He blushed as he traced Kakuzu's lips with his finger. He smiled when his finger landed on one of his stitches. Kakuzu was embarrassed by them but Hidan found them very attractive. Hidan leaned forward and lightly licked the stitches on one side of his mouth. Kakuzu shivered at his gentle touch. Hidan smiled and ran one of his hands through his hair. Kakuzu moaned as Hidan played with his hair. He could feel himself getting hard as Hidan's lips touched his naked lips for the first time. Hidan moaned at the softness of Kakuzu's lips. He was shocked when he felt Kakuzu's tongue begging to be let inside. Hidan opened and allowed Kakuzu's tongue to plunge into his mouth as Kakuzu picked him up and laid him on his back, while he crawled on top. Kakuzu began to feel Hidan's body with his hands as he slowly started grinding against him with his growing member. Hidan moaned as he started to grow hard. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Kakuzu was doing this. That Kakuzu actually felt this way. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kakuzu beginning to pull away. Hidan let him, curious as to what he was going to do. Kakuzu stood up and pulled off his shirt and shoes before he knelt down at Hidan's feet. He leaned forward and pulled down Hidan's pants. Hidan whimpered and sighed at the pleasure Kakuzu was stirring in him. Kakuzu chuckled at Hidan's eagerness as he removed his pants and shoes.

Once Hidan was completely naked, except for his Jashin necklace hanging around his neck, Kakuzu crawled back on top of him and kissed him again. Hidan moaned and slipped his hands inside Kakuzu's pants, craving for the feel of his naked skin against his. Kakuzu moaned and released his lips as he pushed down harder on Hidan's crotch and began grinding roughly.

"Kuzuuu!" Hidan moaned as Kakuzu brought him closer to the edge.

Don't come yet!" Kakuzu warned him.

"Then stop! Let me do somethings to you." Hidan begged. Reluctantly, Kakuzu pulled back and leaned as Hidan climbed onto him. Hidan began to kiss and lick Kakuzu's chest as he removed his pants. Kakuzu moaned as Hidan teased him. Hidan smiled and crawled up to his mouth again once Kakuzu was as naked as he was. Hidan groaned as his warm cock brushed against Kakuzu's. Kakuzu inhaled sharply at Hidan's touch. He wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. He balled his hands into fists as Hidan began to grind against him.

"Hidan-kun!" Kakuzu moaned in his deep voice as he held Hidan's hips. Hidan smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"You need to roll over. I can't hold it much longer." Kakuzu panted. Hidan looked at him before he stood up and walked over to his abandoned cloak. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a stake and stabbed his hand. He smiled as the pain turned to pleasure. He threw the stake aside and walked back over to Kakuzu. He knelt down and began to smother Kakuzu's member in his blood. Kakuzu inhaled sharply and tossed his head back to keep himself from coming.

"Enough, Hidan! That's enough!" Kakuzu panted. Hidan chuckled and released Kakuzu's member as he laid down on his stomach, beside him. Kakuzu knelt behind him and grabbed his hips. He pulled them up so Hidan was forced to rest on his elbows and knees. Kakuzu stood up and quickly plunged into Hidan. Hidan cried out at the delicious pain and pleasure. Kakuzu groaned. He had dreamed about this for so long. And now it was finally happening.

"Damn Hidan, you're so tight!" Kakuzu complained as he continued to thrust in and out of his partner.

"What the hell…did you expect?...me to be use to this? Oh Lord Jashin!" Hidan panted and exclaimed as Kakuzu found his sweet spot.

"How should I…know if you've…fucked a guy…before or not?" Kakuzu grunted as he pushed himself faster and further into Hidan.

"This should…be proof…enough. Ahhh! Don't stop!" Hidan moaned as he parted his legs a little more to let Kakuzu have more room.

"You talk too much." Kakuzu complained as his grip on Hidan's hips tightened.

"Ka-kuzuuuu-kun!" Hidan moaned with a smile.

"Hidan-kun." Kakuzu grunted.

"Kuzu! Stroke me! Please Kuzu!" Hidan pleaded. Kakuzu groaned but Hidan felt his left hand loosen its grip on his hip and moved around the front to in-between his legs and grabbed his cock. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down Hidan's length, gaining speed as he went.

"Yes. Yes! YES! YAHOO!!!!" Hidan shouted as pure pleasure shot through out him. Kakuzu just grunted and released Hidan's cock but moved his hand further back to finger his ball sacks.

"Holy Fucking Jashin!" Hidan screamed at the intense pleasures Kakuzu was giving him. A smile spread over Kakuzu's face at Hidan's pleasure.

"Kakuzu…I can't hold it…I…am going…to come." Hidan panted. Kakuzu quickly grabbed Hidan's cock and began rubbing him again. He groaned when he felt Hidan's warm come all over his hand. Quickly he grabbed a hold of his hips with both hands before he came. He pulled out and collapsed to the ground beside Hidan. Hidan crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I love you…Kuzu-kun! I am sorry about…this morning." Hidan panted in a whisper to him.

"There's nothing…to forgive…Hidan. I just didn't…understand, but I do now…I love you too." Kakuzu replied honest. Hidan blushed and closed his eyes. But before sleep over took him, Hidan kissed Kakuzu one last time on his beautiful mouth. Then he fell into exhaustion with Kakuzu holding him. X The End X.


End file.
